Just a Dream
by Zania85
Summary: Creyó morí. Creyó que la perdió y que no la volvería a ver nunca más, pero el destino tiene una manera curiosa de arreglar las cosas, aunque sea en un mundo que le es ajeno, rodeado de personan a las que no es capaz de recordar. Kili/Tauriel UA
1. Despertar

**Despertar**

Me tambaleé por un instante al sentir como una flecha me atravesaba el abdomen, pero eso no sería suficiente para acabar conmigo. Aun tenía fuerzas para luchar y matar unos cuantos orcos más. Aun no era mi hora. Una segunda flecha, una flecha de Morgul, esta vez en el pecho. Parece que mi verdugo había dado en el blanco más rápidamente de lo que hubiese deseado. Me apoyé en la espada unos segundos, sabiendo que eso era todo lo que me aguantarían las piernas antes de desplomarme en el suelo. Pude ver a mi asesino en la distancia. Un orco de piel ceniza y armadura negra como la noche. Tensó su arco dispuesto a lanzar una última flecha que acabase lo que había empezado pero, antes de que pudiera si quiera darse cuenta, una flecha certera le atravesó la cabeza, haciendo que cayese al suelo a los pocos segundos.

Mis piernas no pudieron aguantarme mucho más y el dolor hacía que, las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban, me impidiesen seguir manteniéndome en pie, así que me dejé caer mientras la vista se me empezaba a nublar.

Se acabó. Había luchado lo mejor que había podido, pero al final no había sido suficiente. Solo había una cosa que lamentaba: No volver a verla.

De repente, sentí la calidez de una mano tomando la mía. Pude entreabrir los ojos y sonreí. Era resplandeciente, como un sol de primavera. Tan hermosa que las estrellas habrían podido sentir celos de ella. Su sola presencia hacía que cualquier dolor que sintiera desapareciese. Si tan solo pudiese quedarme con ella un poco más.

- Tauriel.

Mi voz sonó ronca y débil, pero las fuerzas no me daban para más. Ella sonrió al escucharme llamarla por su nombre, pero fue una sonrisa triste y llena de dolor. Supongo que ella conocía mi destino tan bien como yo y una flecha en el pecho no tiene cura. Ni con todos los conocimientos de medicina élfica que pudiese tener... Mi destino ya estaba escrito.

- Lo siento mucho, Kili. No he llegado a tiempo.

Algo húmedo rozó mi mejilla y yo forcé la vista para intentar ver con más claridad ¿Lágrimas? ¿Tauriel estaba llorando por mi? Una parte de mi se alegró por ello. Solo lloras la muerte de la gente que te importa y eso significaba que había llegado a ser alguien importante para ella, aunque fuese un poco. Otra, la menos egoísta, se dolía por cada una de las lágrimas que derramaba. No quería verla llorar. No quería verla triste. Las estrellas no lloran la muerte de los seres de la tierra.

- Llegaste a tiempo.- le respondí, tomando su mano con firmeza.- Necesito que me hagas un favor.- le dije mientras, con la otra mano que me quedaba libre, le daba algo que había tenido aferrado entre las manos desde que caí al suelo. La piedra que me dio mi madre.- Llévaselo a mi madre y dile que siento no haber podido cumplir mi promesa.

Tauriel miró la piedra mientras sus lágrimas se volvían más y más abundantes. Su mano se aferró con más fuerza aun a la mía, como temiendo lo que estaba por venir. Lo que no sabía es que yo lo temía aun más, porque tendría que separarme de su lado para siempre.

- ¿Crees que podrías haberme amado?

Era una pregunta directa, que recordaba haber hecho en un sueño días atrás, pero que nunca recibió respuesta. Una pregunta cuya respuesta temía ¿Un enano y una elfa? ¿Donde demonios se había visto eso? Nunca sería real. Nunca habría tenido futuro y, sin embargo, ahora, a las puertas de la muerte, decidí que no quería irme de este mundo sin saber la respuesta.

Tauriel pareció sorprendida por aquella pregunta y me miró perpleja apenas unos segundo, pero, finalmente, una sonrisa tierna se dibujó en su rostro. Me acarició el rostro con dulzura y se inclinó sobre mi para luego besarme. Fue un beso lento y suave y, mientras me besaba, sentí como sus lágrimas mojaban mis mejillas.

Cuando finalmente se separó, a penas lo hizo unos centímetros y murmuró.

- Si realmente me amas igual que yo a ti, entonces volveremos a encontrarnos.

Fue maravilloso que los últimos latidos de mi corazón fuesen de dicha y felicidad al saberme correspondido. Después de eso, a penas recuerdo nada más. Solo oscuridad.

El pitido constante que escuchaba junto a mi fue una de las primeras cosas que me hizo recobrar el sentido. No tenía fuerzas a penas para abrir los ojos. Las pocas que tenía las empleaba en intentar reconocer el lugar que me rodeaba. Olía a limpio, pero mezclado con un olor algo fuerte y desagradable que no lograba identificar. Permanecí un instante allí, tumbado donde fuera que estuviese, pero no lograba identifica el lugar, así que, cuando reuní fuerzas suficientes, abrí los ojos. Estaba en una cama, tal como sospechaba, pero seguía sin ser capaz de reconocer aquel lugar. No llevaba ropa, al menos de cintura para arriba y tenía el pecho vendado, además de varios parches con cables que se conectaban a la máquina que había sobre mi cama. Sentí una punzada en la cabeza, como si algo me la atravesara de lado a lado ¿Cables? ¿Una máquina? ¿Que demonios era todo eso y porque una parte de mi parecía conocerlo perfectamente?

- ¿Kili?

Una voz familiar me llamó por mi nombre, me volví hacia uno de los lados de la cama y me encontré con mi hermano, solo que no parecía él. Sí, era su cara, eso lo reconocía, pero tenía el pelo más corto, peinado hacia atrás y su barba ya no era como siempre, si no que parecía que le había empezado a salir. Eso por no hablar de sus ropas. Nada de eso encajaba en mi mente y, cuando intentaba hacerlo encajar, solo lograba sentir que la cabeza me iba a explotar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kili?- me preguntó preocupado mientras se acercaba a mi cama.

- Mi cabeza. Siento como si me fuese a estallar.

- Llamaré a una enfermera.- dijo dándose media vuelta en dirección a la puerta.

- No.- le detuve.- Ya se me está pasando.

Mentí, aun sentía punzadas en la cabeza, algo más leves, pero seguían ahí. Le mentí solo porque no quería quedarme solo en aquella habitación desconocida.

- Menudo susto nos has dado.- me dijo Fili dejando escapar una sonrisa.- Nuestro tío ha estado muy preocupado.

- ¿Nuestro tío?

Fruncí el ceño ante aquel comentario he hice el amago de incorporarme, pero un punzante dolor en el pecho y otro en el abdomen me hizo volver a tumbarme en la cama ante la mirada preocupada de mi hermano.

- ¿Thorin está bien?- le pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Thorin? ¿Quién es Thorin?- me preguntó extrañado.

- Nuestro tío.

- Nuestro tío se llama Thomas.- dijo Fili con tono preocupado.- Kili, has estado en coma un mes entero.

¿Un mes entero en coma?

Otra nueva punzada en la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor y me di cuenta por un momento que la persona a la que más deseaba ver, no estaba aquí.

- ¿Donde está Tauriel?

- ¿Quién?- preguntó dejando ver como la expresión de extrañeza se sustituía por una de preocupación.

- Tauriel. Estaba conmigo antes de caer inconsciente.

- Kili, cuando te encontraron en la calle estabas solo. Volvías de tu estudio y te asaltaron en mitad de la calle.

- ¿De qué hablas?

De nuevo sentí como si la cabeza fuese a estallarme. Todos los recuerdos que tenía estaban revueltos en mi cabeza y, cada vez que intentaba ponerlos en orden, era como si algo me lo impidiese y solo sentía dolor. Lo último que conseguía recordar con suma claridad eran los últimos días. La misión de la compañía de recuperar Erebor. Lo demás estaba ahí, escondido en algún rincón de mi cabeza, pero no quería salir.

- ¿Como me llamo?- me preguntó repentinamente mi hermano con cara de preocupación.

- Fili.- respondí rápidamente.

- No, mi nombre completo.

- Fili, hijo de Filion. Del linaje de Durin.

- Me llamo Finley. Finley Durnin.- dijo mi hermano preocupado.- Y tú te llamas Kilian Durnin.

Aquella frase solo hizo que mi cabeza me doliese más. Me lleve las manos a la sienes, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, pero el dolor no parecía irse.

- Me duele.- me quejé mientras el dolor se hacía más insoportable.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kili?- preguntó mi hermano claramente preocupado.

- _¡Rasup ogamut men!_- me seguí quejando.

- ¿Que estás diciendo?

- _¡Bunduh!_- grité

- No te entiendo.

- _¡BUNDUH!_

Sentí a mi hermano salir corriendo de la habitación mientras llamaba a gritos a un médico, pero no recuerdo nada más. En cierta manera, agradecí que el dolor me hiciera perder la consciencia, porque resultaba insoportable como para soportarlo despierto.

Cuando volví a despertarme la cabeza no me dolía, pero me encontraba con los sentidos embotados, aun así fui capaz de diferenciar unas voces en mi habitación.

- Se llama síndrome del acento extranjero.- dijo una voz que no identifiqué.- A penas hay un puñado de casos documentados, pero los pocos que hay se suelen dar en pacientes que salen de un coma, que han sufrido algún tipo de lesión cerebral, como es el caso de su sobrino. Clínicamente estuvo muerto cinco minutos y eso pudo afectar a su cerebro de maneras como esta. Por suerte, los daños no fueron graves y pudieron reanimarlo a tiempo. El síndrome del acento extranjero no es nada comparado con lo que podría haberle sucedido.

- Pero, ¿Tiene cura?- dijo una voz que reconocí como la de mi tío.

- Mientras no muestre otros síntomas graves, no deberían preocuparse.

- ¿Y que hay de todo lo demás?- preguntó mi hermano.- Nos llamó a mi tío y a mi por otro nombre que parecían sacados de la edad media.

- Estando en coma pudo haber soñado con esas personas y, al despertar, le resultaría difícil diferenciar el mundo real con el que él vivió durante el coma. Puede que tarde un tiempo en poner en orden todos sus recuerdos.

- ¿Eso significa que olvidaré todo lo que dice que viví durante el coma?

Mi voz sonó áspera y algo más débil, pero captó la atención de las tres personas que había allí. Mi hermano fue el primero en acercarse, seguido de mi tío. Él, al igual que Fili, tenía el pelo mucho más corto y nada de barba en la cara. Tras él había un hombre de pelo canoso y vestido de blanco que se acercó a mi cama con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Durnin?- me preguntó el hombre de blanco.

- Agotado.

- ¿Recuerda algo antes del ataque?

Por toda respuesta, negué con la cabeza, incapaz de pensar en nada en ese momento.

- Sus heridas están casi curadas, pero el haber estado clínicamente muerto durante unos cinco minutos pudo haber ocasionado algún tipo de daño cerebral. En un principio no parece tener nada grave, pero deberá seguir ingresado al menos una semana más para asegurarnos de que no hay más secuelas. Además, le recomendaría asistir a un psicólogo que le ayude con su pérdida de memoria.

- Entonces, ¿todo fue un sueño?- pregunté casi preocupado.

- Eso parece, pero su psicólogo le ayudará con eso mejor que yo.- respondió aquel hombre.- No se preocupe, señor Durnin. Saldrá adelante.- añadió antes de salir

- Muchas gracias por todo, doctor Miller.- le agradeció mi tío, dándole un apretón de mano antes de salir.

Suspiré con resignación mientras aquel hombre salía de la habitación. Tal vez fuese solo un sueño, pero a mi me había parecido tan real... Siendo aquello lo único que recordaba, más bien sentía que aquello era la realidad y esto el sueño, el mundo que no conocía y en el que el destino me había obligado vivir, lejos de todo lo que conozco. Lejos de ella.

* * *

><p><em>Como veis, este fic será un AU y es que viendo un vídeo Kiliel se me ocurrió una idea para este fic y un amigo me animó a escribirlo.<em>

_La muerte de Kili me la he tenido que inventar, más que nada porque me la leí hace mil años y no tengo el libro para asegurarme de como fue, espero que nadie me odie por ello ^^U_

_Respecto a los personajes, los que pertenezcan a la historia original de El Hobbit, tendrán los nombres cambiados, como ya habéis visto con Kili, Fili y Thorin, aunque intentaré que sus nombres sean lo más similares posible a los originales, además, en el caso de Kili y Fili, seguiré usando ese nombre como un apodo de cada uno. También si os habéis dado cuenta, tanto Kili como Thomas comparten apellidos pese a que Thorin/Thomas es solo su tio por parte de la madre de este y que en Inglaterra (donde transcurrirá la historia) sea costumbre que la esposa tome el apellido del marido, pero he decidido que como la familia materna de Kili es mucho más importante que la paterna, sea su padre el que tome el apellido de la familia de su esposa (cosa que he visto yo más de una vez)._

_Respecto a todos los comentarios/datos médicos que salgan en el fic, serán una mezcla de cosas que he visto u oído por la tele, cosa que busqué por internet e invención mía para que lo que sucede encaje en el fic, pero si os puedo decir que el síndrome del acento extranjero es real aunque a penas hay un puñado de persona que lo han tenido._

_Por último, las frases que dice Kili están en Khuzdûl, un idioma que hablan los enanos en las novelas de Tolkien._

_Rasup ogamut men - No me encuentro bien_

_Bunduh - Mi cabeza_


	2. Inolvidable

**Inolvidable**

- Me llamo Kilian Durnin. Tengo 30 años, vivo en Londres y trabajo en un pequeño estudio de arquitectura en Chelsea.

Tras tres meses desde que salí del hospital, mi psicólogo me hacía repetirme todas las mañanas esa misma frase, como si fuese un ancla que me atase a la realidad. Mis recuerdos volvían lentamente. Empecé recordando a mi familia. Como Fili y yo nos habíamos ido a vivir con mi tío Thomas tras el accidente en el que murieron nuestros padres, siendo nosotros a penas unos críos. También recordé que Finley había entrado a trabajar en la empresa familiar a penas cumplió los dieciocho, compaginándolo con sus estudios hasta que los acabó. Igualmente recuerdo la decepción de mi tío cuando le dije que no tenía intención de entrar en la empresa familiar y pensaba dedicarme a mi gran pasión: La arquitectura. Lo demás seguía borroso. No pude volver a trabajar hasta los dos meses después de salir del hospital. El estudio lo llevábamos entre tres compañeros de universidad... o eso parecía ser, porque era otra de las cosas que no había recordado aun. Uno de ellos se llamaba Caleb Miller era algo más alto que yo, siempre solía llevar el pelo negro engominado hacia atrás y ojos igualmente oscuros y, por lo visto, era un imán para mujeres, las cuales se mostraban totalmente abatidas al toparse con Seanna Turner, nuestra otra compañera y la pareja de Caleb. Una chica preciosa de pelo castaño y ojos color chocolate. Ambos me ayudaron a reincorporarme al trabajo y, aunque mi mente parecía seguir igual de bloqueada que antes, mis sentidos si parecían recordar. Había diseñado una pequeña casa, solo para practicar, para ver si podía reincorporarme con normalidad. Logré hacerlo, con algo de dificultad, pero mis manos parecieron trabajar solas. Incluso logré identificar algunos errores en mi proyecto, aunque no sabía por que estaban mal, así que Caleb y Seanna se ocupaban de corregir y explicarme los errores y, cuando lo hacían, esa información que parecía estar escondida en algún rincón de mi cerebro salía a la superficie. Eso me sirvió para volver al trabajo y, aunque fuera por unas horas, no pensar en aquel maldito sueño que había tenido durante el coma.

El Hobbit. Había soñado con El Hobbit, o eso me dijo mi psicólogo. Y, además, aquel idioma en el que le hablé a mi hermano era khuzdûl, el idioma que usaban los enanos en los libros de Tolkien. Lo más gracioso de todo es que ni si quiera recordaba haberme leído los libros o ver las películas, aunque tal vez lo hice. Es lo que tiene no recordar la mitad de tu vida. También me leí el libro por recomendación de mi psicólogo y me dio un ataque de risa cuando vi quien era Kili, el personaje que había soñado ser. Mi tío se llevó un buen susto cuando me encontró con el libro entre las manos y una risa casi histérica.

Por aquella época me estaba quedando en casa de mi tío, una enorme casa en el barrio de Belgravia. No se fiaba de que me fuese a vivir solo a mi apartamento de Notting Hill, en parte porque no se fiaba de que mi falta de recuerdos me fuese a causar problema y por otro lado le seguía preocupando lo que pudiese pasarme por la calle yendo solo después de que me apuñalasen. Que hubiesen atrapado al tipo que lo hizo no le servía para tranquilizarle y me había puesto un coche de la empresa familiar para llevarme a cualquier sitio. Creo que lo suyo empezaba a rozar la paranoia, pero ¿Quien era yo para hablar de locura? Tenía metido en la cabeza los recuerdos de un enano de El Hobbit y esos recuerdos parecían haberme afectado en muchos sentidos. En una de las sesiones con mi psicólogo, este trajo a un conocido suyo. Un doctor en lingüística apasionado de la obra de Tolkien y que conocía suficiente todos los lenguajes que escribió para ella, incluido el khuzdûl. Me hizo decir y escribir varias cosas en dicho idioma. Usó textos aleatorios, que no tenían relación con ninguna de las novelas, para asegurarse de que mis conocimientos no eran parte de un fraude y, por su expresión de sorpresa y satisfacción tras la prueba, yo diría que había quedado demostrado que no lo era. Por otro lado, había empezado a practicar tiro con arco, algo que se me daba particularmente bien y que me relajaba... sobretodo si imaginaba que la diana era un feo orco intentando atacarme. Para terminar, también me acabó afectando a mi forma de diseñar edificios y no lo habría notado de no habérmelo dicho Caleb.

- Es precioso.- me dijo Seanna mientras se asomaba por encima de mi hombro.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio en el estudio, intentando diseñar algo. Aun no me había incorporado completamente al trabajo y solo hacía bocetos que me venían a la mente. Finley me estuvo enseñando unas semanas antes algunas fotos familiares con la esperanza de ayudarme a recordar. Una en concreto era de cuando eramos unos críos, intentando hacer una casa en el árbol que había en el jardín. Por lo visto, todo quedó en un intento. Pensaba en eso y también en el sueño del coma y, cuando me dí cuenta, había hecho una casa en un árbol.

- Lo he hecho casi sin darme cuenta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- Es diferente a lo que hacías antes. Antes era todo más... artificial.

- La arquitectura es artificial.- le dije enarcando una ceja.

- Lo sé, pero ahora... es como si lo integraras con la naturaleza.- y mientras decía eso, me trajo una carpeta con algunos de los diseños que había hecho desde que desperté del coma y me los enseñó.- Ahora es elegante y orgánica, como si fuesen parte de la naturaleza, es casi mágico.

Caleb llegó justo en ese momento. Se acercó a nosotros con curiosidad para mirar los dibujos y sonrió.

- Sabes Kilian, es una pena que no hicieras estas cosas cuando Peter Jackson hizo la trilogía de El Señor de los Anillos. Hubieras hecho un buen trabajo con los decorados.

Aquel comentario me puso nervioso y acabé tirando al suelo varios papeles y lápices al girarme tan bruscamente. Seanna y Caleb me miraron fijamente y con cierta preocupación. Ellos no sabían nada del sueño que tuve durante el coma y prefería que siguiera siendo así, pero no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría aguantar sin que sospechasen que algo raro me pasaba.

Dos semanas después, decidí ver las películas de El Señor de los Anillos y tuve que aplaudir la creatividad de Peter Jackson. Los decorados eran bastante parecidos a los que vi en mi sueño, aunque claro, era solo una película, y la historia no tenía nada que ver con la que soñé yo, o al menos, no tenía los mismo escenarios. Sonreí mientras pensaba, casi en broma, que tal vez no era el único en haber soñado con ese mundo.

Todo era tan raro. Aun seguía soñando con aquello, con las luchas, con los viajes... Con ella. Tauriel siempre aparecía en mis sueños, como si con ello quisiera cumplir la promesa que me hizo antes de despertar del coma. Sin embargo, en las novelas de Tolkien nunca aparece ninguna Tauriel. No entendía entonces porque soñaba con ella. No lograba entender nada. Pero eso no era lo peor. Lo peor era que, pese a ser un sueño, una alucinación producto del coma, no lograba sacármela de la cabeza. La añoraba continuamente. Tal vez el coma me había dejado lo suficientemente loco como para hacer que me enamorase de una ilusión.

Aquella tarde, en vez de venir el chófer de la empresa a buscarme al estudio, vino a mi hermano. Seanna y Caleb ya se había ido y yo estaba solo en el estudio, trabajando en el primer proyecto que tenía desde que salí del coma.

- ¿Como te va, Kili?- me preguntó nada más entrar en el estudio.

- Bueno, ya no necesito tener a Caleb pegado a mi culo para diseñar. Supongo que eso es un paso adelante.- le dije con una sonrisa.

Finley se acercó a mi mesa para ver en que trabajaba y se quedó mirando fijamente los planos durante unos minutos.

- Antes no diseñabas así.- me comentó viendo los planos.

- Me lo han dicho unas cuantas veces desde entonces.- le comenté mientras me levantaba y recogía todo.

- Deberías dejar de pensar en ella.

Me volví hacia Finley. Tenía en la mano un dibujo que había hecho casi sin darme cuenta, un dibujo de ella. Me acerqué rápidamente hacia él y se lo quité de las manos, guardándolo luego en una carpeta junto a los diseños que estaba guardando.

- Siempre he pensado que debiste estudiar Bellas Artes. Dibujas muy bien.- le miré con cierta seriedad, pero también con nerviosismo. Sabía perfectamente que aquel dibujo podía hacerme quedar como un loco.- Parece muy hermosa.- añadió finalmente.- Entiendo que no quieras olvidarla.

No dije nada, simplemente seguí recogiendo mis cosas bajo su atenta mirada, aunque agradecí su comentario. Me hacía sentir que no estaba tan loco, o al menos, no demasiado.

- Venga Kili, vamos a tomarnos unas cervezas.

- No sé si es una buena idea.

- Solo será una cerveza.- insistió mi hermano.- Te vendrá bien desconectar un rato.

Finley me llevó a un pub irlandes. Por lo visto, se trataba de un pub al que antes solíamos ir siempre juntos. Al principio me sentí un poco tenso, pero según avanzaba la noche, me sentí cada vez más relajado, incluso empecé a divertirme. No se cuanto de ello se debía a lo familiar que se me hacía aquel local y cuanto al alcohol que llevaba encima. Iba ya por mi tercera cerveza cuando algo llamó mi atención. Me atraganté con un sorbo de cerveza y mi hermano empezó a darme palmadas en la espada esperando que dejase de toser. Cuando por fin se me calmó la tos, volví la vista a la puerta del bar.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, Kili?- me preguntó mientras yo miraba a mi al rededor intentando encontrarla.

- ¿La has visto?- le pregunté con cierto nerviosismo

- ¿Ver a quien?- me siguió preguntando mientras me daba cuenta de que seguramente se había ido del pub.

- Ahora vuelvo.

Salí corriendo del pub, esperando encontrarla en la calle, pero no la vi por ningún lado. Parecía que mi cerebro había decidido jugarme una mala pasada. Finley me siguió hacia fuera y yo sentí como la cabeza empezaba a dolerme.

- ¿Estas bien, Kili?- me preguntó mi hermano preocupado.

- Creo que he bebido demasiada cerveza por hoy.- le dije sonriendo e intentando restarle importancia.- Te importa llevarme a casa.

Al día siguiente fui al psicólogo como cada semana. Permanecí en silencio durante unos minutos, sin ser capaz de empezar por ningún lado y él permaneció igualmente callado, hasta que finalmente me vi con valor para hablar.

- La he visto.

- ¿A quien?

- A Tauriel

- ¿Se refiere a la elfa con la que soñó durante el coma?- me preguntó el psicólogo.

- Ayer fui con mi hermano a un pub a tomarnos algo y ella estaba allí.- le expliqué.- Estoy seguro de que era ella.

- ¿Y pudo hablar con ella?- me siguió preguntando.

- Ehm... bueno.- bajé la cabeza casi avergonzado.- A penas la vi unos segundos y, cuando me dí cuenta, se había ido. Salí a buscarla, pero no la encontré.

- Y supongo que, a esas alturas de la noche, habría tomado unas cuantas copa.

Alce la vista y me encontré con la mirada inquisitiva del psicólogo. Sabía lo que estaba pensando y eso no me gustó nada.

- No estaba borracho.- respondí con seriedad, casi enfadado.

- Es normal, cuando se lleva más de una copa encima, ver cosas que cosas que no son lo que pensamos.

- Le repito que no estaba borracho.- dije alzando la voz algo más de la cuenta a causa del enfado.

- Aun así, todo esto me resulta preocupante.- siguió hablando sin perder la calma, como si fuese consciente que estaba haciéndome enfada y, aun así, no le importase y puede que realmente así fuese.- Voy a pedirle algo.- dijo mientras apuntaba algo en una tarjeta.- Esta es la dirección de una página web de contactos.- comentó mientras me entregaba la tarjeta.- Quiero que pruebe a registrarse en ella y conocer gente nueva. Esta obsesión con la tal Tauriel me preocupa, señor Durnin. Tiene que olvidarse de ella y seguir adelante. Seguir atado a esa fantasía no le hará ningún bien. Regístrese en la web.- siguió insistiendo.- Conozca a gente nueva. Salga a la calle. Diviértase y, sobre todo, olvídese de Tauriel. Recordarla no le hará ningún bien.

Me fui de la consulta enfadado, sin decirle nada al maldito psicólogo. Arrugué la tarjeta que me había dado y la tiré en la primera papelera que me crucé. Sí, sé perfectamente que su consejo resultaba razonable y lógico. Sé que era lo mejor para mi, pero no me gustaba como me trataba. Como un loco, como un borracho que no sabía lo que veía. Reconozco que llevaba un par de copas de más, pero sé lo que vi. Sé lo que sentí. Lo mismo que cuando hablé con ella en las mazmorra de los salones del Bosque Negro. Ese sentimiento es algo que no puedo olvidar por más que él quisiera.

Volví al pub varias veces durante las siguientes semanas, casi siempre a la misma hora, pero no la volví a encontrar y yo empecé a sentirme cada vez más desanimado. También deje de ir al jodido psicólogo. No me apetecía nada verle la cara. En su lugar, me iba a un campo de tiro con arco a practicar. Me ayudaba a despejar la cabeza y liberar tensiones. Uno de esos días, llevaba varios tiros certeros a una distancia bastante considerable, cuando alguien habló a mi espalda.

- Eres muy bueno.- dijo una voz tras de mi mientras tensaba el arco.- Debes de llevar muchos años en esto.

La flecha se me escapó y acabó clavándose dos dianas más a la derecha. Me volví hacia ella y una parte de mi supo que, en aquel momento tenía que verme como un maldito gilipollas con la boca abierta. Supongo que es el resultado de que la persona con la que llevas soñando cuatro meses aparezca de repente ante ti de carne y hueso. Era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Su pelo era algo más corto y ondulado y llevaba ropas más adecuadas para la época actual, pero sabía que era ella. Tauriel.

- ¿Estás bien?- me preguntó ella con un gesto de extrañeza por mi reacción.- Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma.

- Lo siento. Es solo que... me resultas familiar.- mentí pensando que era la mejor respuesta que podía darle.- ¿Nos conocemos?

- No lo creo.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Aunque también me resulta familiar tu cara.

- Disculpa si te resulto extraño, pero es que hace unos meses que desperté de un coma y casi no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso antes de eso.

- Vaya, lo siento.

- Tampoco es como si fuese culpa tuya.- respondí sonriendo.- ¿Como te llamas?

- Tara McWoods.- me respondió con una sonrisa que pareció iluminarlo todo y yo no pude más que sonreír también.- ¿Y tú?

- Kilian, Kilian Durnin.

* * *

><p><em>Primero que nada quería comentaros que no todos los personajes que salgan aquí estarán relacionados con El Hobbit, como es el caso de Caleb y Seanna. Esos dos personajes me los he inventado yo. Respecto a la profesión de Kili... me pareció que le pegaba ser arquitecto. Sobre la empresa de su familia os hablaré en próximos capítulos, pero por ahora os comentare que es una empresa muy importante y que, obviamente tienen mucho dinero, de ahí que eligiera la zona de Belgravia para la casa de ThomasThorin (es una de las zonas más cara de Londres para vivir según tengo entendido). _

_También pensé que sería una buena idea que Kili despertara del coma sabiendo tiro con arco, después de todo, su personaje en el Hobbit es un arquero y... bueno, creo que me he visto demasiado afectada por mi vicio con el Assassin's Creed y me he inspirado en el Efecto Sangrado (para el que no sepa de que hablo, el prota de AC aprende diversas habilidades al revivir los recuerdos de sus antepasado)._

_El nombre humano de Tauriel... era él único que me pegaba y que se le pareciese y, respecto al apellido, ni si quiera se si existe, pero quería que Tara fuese escocesa y que su apellido estuviese relacionado de alguna manera con el bosque y, bueno, Woods significa madera si no estoy equivocada y el Mc se usa mucho en los apellidos escoceses (creo que sería como "hijo de..."). Por su puesto, si Fili practica tiro con arco, Tara no podía ser menos. _

_En fin, espero que os guste el nuevo capi y que dejéis algún review ;)_


	3. Té y Fresas

**Té y Fresas**

Me empecé a sentir como un idiota. Nervioso como si fuera un adolescente en su primera cita. Bueno, para mi memoria si era la primera cita, pero solo era un café. Un maldito café sin componentes románticos. Solo quería saber si la Tauriel que conocí durante el coma era como la chica a la que acababa de conocer. La verdad, ni si quiera recordaba de donde había sacado el valor para invitarla a tomar algo.

- ¿Café?- me preguntó extrañada cuando se lo propuse.- ¿Quieres que quedemos para tomar café?

- ¿No quieres?

- No, no es eso. Es solo que me ha parecido un poco repentino.

- He perdido un mes de mi vida tirado en la cama de un hospital.- le comenté encogiéndome de hombros.- Nunca sabes lo que puede depararte el destino, así que he decidido dejarme de rodeos para conseguir lo que quiero.

- ¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- me preguntó Tara con una media sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en su rostro.

- Me conformo con conocerte un poco más mañana.

Aquella respuesta la hizo sonreír y me pareció tan resplandeciente como recordaba en mis sueños y, en respuesta, no pude más que sonreír también. No solo por eso, si no por saber que no todo lo que soñé durante el coma era una ilusión. Ella era real, aunque no fuese exactamente como recordaba. Eso me hacía sentir un poco más atado a este mundo.

- ¿Te parece bien a las cuatro y media?- preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

- Me parece perfecto.

¿Donde demonios estaba ahora toda esa seguridad con la que le hablé ayer y porqué había sido sustituido por un ataque de nervios? Me había cambiado ya tres veces de ropa y no era capaz de decidirme por nada y, si seguía así, acabaría llegando tarde a la cita.

Justo en aquel momento, mi hermano entró en mi habitación, mientras yo seguía solo con un vaquero puesto, descalzo y con el torso desnudo.

- ¿Sabes que he visto a quinceañeras tomárselo con más calma al prepararse para una cita con el guaperas del instituto?- me dijo sonriendo desde la puerta mientras yo seguía registrando nervioso el armario.

- Si no vas a ayudarme, mejor que te vayas.

- Creo que, más que una camiseta, lo que necesitas es una tila.

- ¿En serio?- pregunté sarcásticamente.- ¿Acaso parece que estoy nervioso?

Fili sonrió divertido mientras se acercaba a mi armario y, sin apenas mirar, sacó una camiseta amarilla y me la pasó.

- Ponte eso. Pero asegúrate antes de echarte desodorante. Hueles a sudor nervioso.- me dijo arrugando la nariz.

- ¿Tanto se nota?- le pregunté esta vez preocupado.

- Te preocupas demasiado.- dijo restándole importancia.- Llevas haciendo esto desde que tienes edad para hacerlo.

- Quiero recordar que tú eras el ligón de la familia.

- ¿Recuerdas eso?- me preguntó sorprendido.

- No del todo, pero he visto fotos de cuando eramos jóvenes, y eras tú el que salía cada vez con una chica distinta.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

- A la larga, era a ti a quien hacían más caso. Cuando me ven a mi, la mayoría solo ve al heredero del imperio Erebor.

Erebor. La empresa de mi familia. Fundada por algún tatarabuelo mío, Erebor se dedicaba a la manufacturación de metales y piedras preciosas. Aun hoy en día se realizan algunos trabajos artesanalmente, como se hiciera en los inicios de la empresa y esos productos solían ser los más caros. Con los años, la empresa se había hecho más y más grande y ahora era conocida a nivel mundial y había llevado a mi familia a posicionarse como una de las más poderosas del Reino Unido e, incluso, del mundo... o eso había leído en algún articulo de la Wikipedia porque, francamente, no recordaba nada de eso.

Por lo que me contó Finley tras despertar del coma, mi tío Thomas era el dueño de la empresa y, a sus 45 años, uno de los solteros más codiciados del momento, por lo que, al no tener heredero, mi hermano Fili sería quien heredaría la empresa. Técnicamente habría sido él quien hubiese heredado la empresa de no haber fallecido nuestros padres hace tantos años. Nuestro tío siempre dijo que Finley sería quien heredaría la empresa, pues así lo hubiese querido su hermana, nuestra madre, pero él no parecía demasiado interesado en tomar las riendas. Sin embargo, su elevado rango dentro de la empresa servía para atraer a miles de chicas como polillas a una luz. Mi hermano siempre había sido un chico guapo y divertido y su apellido le ayudaba a conseguir chicas fácilmente pero, al final nunca le duraban demasiado como para tener algo serio. Según decía él, aun no había aparecido la adecuada y, cuando la encontrara, lo sabría.

- Venga Kili, es solo una cita.- me gritó mientras yo me daba una rápida ducha en el baño contiguo a mi habitación para quitarme el olor a sudor.- Seguro que puedes manejarlo bien.

- El problema es que lo más parecido que recuerdo a una cita, es estar encerrado en una celda mirando medio embobado a una elfa pelirroja mientras le hablaba sobre una luna de fuego.- le grité para hacerme oír por encima del ruido de la ducha.

- Olvídate de eso Kili. Se tu mismo, eso siempre te ha funcionado bien.

Permanecí unos segundos más bajo el agua, esperando a que los nervios se fueran junto con el olor a sudor ¿Ser yo mismo? ¿Como demonios haces eso cuando a duras penas recuerdas quién eres?

Cuando llegué al café en el que habíamos quedado, ella ya me estaba esperando. Estaba sentada en un rincón de la cafetería. Había colgado el bolso a un lado y estaba ojeando una revista.

- Disculpa el retraso.- dije al llegar a la mesa donde estaba. Ella aparó inmediatamente la vista del artículo y me sonrió.

- No hay problema. A penas ha pasado diez minutos de la hora y, para ser honesta, si hubieses sido puntual, habrías descubierto que yo a penas acabo de llegar.- admitió algo avergonzada.- Tengo un horario algo extraño.

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunté mientras me sentaba junto a ella.

- Bueno, soy astrónoma y eso implica pasar algunas noches en vela. La verdad es que he estado a punto de quedarme dormida y no poder venir.- reconoció mientras se ponía roja por la vergüenza.

- Por suerte no te has dormido.

- ¿Por suerte para quien?

- Para los dos ¿Cuántas posibilidades tenía de volver a verte de nuevo?

- Tal vez nos habríamos vuelto a encontrar en el campo de tiro.- respondió ella sonriendo.

- Tal vez, pero me alegro de no tener que apostar todo a la posibilidad de verte de nuevo.

La camarera nos interrumpió justo en ese momento para tomar nota de lo que queríamos. Yo me pedí solo un té verde, pero ella pidió un batido de chocolate y un trozo de tarta de fresas con nata. Yo la miré sorprendido. Había estado en aquella cafetería alguna vez y sabía perfectamente como de grande eran los batidos y los trozos de tarta que ponían eran bastante considerables, por lo que no pude más que mirarla boquiabierto, a lo que ella se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

- No he almorzado.- comentó mientras me ponía mi té y todo lo que se había pedido

- No hace falta que me lo jures.

- Además, este sitio es famoso por la tarta de fresa. No podía pasar por aquí y no pedir un trozo.

Y realmente debía estar deliciosa porque, por cada trozo que tomaba, paraba un rato para saborearlo y, de vez en cuando le daba un sorbo a su batido de chocolate... fresas con chocolate ¿Sabrían sus labios igual de bien? Me relamí inconscientemente solo de imaginarlo.

- Con que, astrónoma, ¿no?- dije intentando desviar mis pensamientos a otro sitio en el que no pudieran hacer algo que estropearan esa cita.

- De pequeña me gustaba ver las estrellas. Mi padre y yo solíamos subir al tejado las noches despejadas de verano y me contaba historias sobre las estrellas y las constelaciones.- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro, casi como de nostalgia.- Supongo que ese fue el principio de lo que me empujó a estudiar lo que sea que hay allá arriba.

- Seguro que tu padre está muy orgulloso de ti.

- Sí, él estaría muy orgulloso de su niña.

Sonrió, pero con un claro deje de tristeza. Sumado al hecho de que había hablado en pasado al referirse de su padre, no fue difícil intuir que su padre había fallecido.

- Lo siento.

- Fue hace mucho ya.- me comentó intentando sonreír, pero podía ver claramente que, tras esa sonrisa, había un claro deje de tristeza.- Pero esos son uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo con mi padre. Cuando cumplí diez años, me regaló un telescopio por mi cumpleaños. Aquella noche pasamos tanto tiempo fuera, mirando las estrellas, sin importarnos el frío que hacía, que al día siguiente amanecimos con un buen resfriado que nos duró toda una semana.- dijo dejando escapar una pequeña risita.- Y, sin embargo, es uno de los mejores recuerdos que tengo.

- ¿Sabes? En cierta manera te envidio.- Tara me miró extrañada, a lo que yo añadí.- Yo a penas tengo recuerdos de nada antes del accidente. Poco a poco empiezo a recordad cosas pero... Me gustaría recordar a mis padres.

- Lo siento, había olvidado lo de tu accidente.- se disculpó avergonzada.

- No te preocupes. Tiene su lado bueno. No puedes echar de menos a quien no recuerdas.- bromeé mientras daba un sorbo a mi té, pero ella siguió viéndose claramente incomoda, por lo que intenté cambiar de tema.- Así que ¿Que hace una astrónoma en un campo de tiro con arco?

- Las estrellas no son mi única afición.- dijo sonriendo.- Cuando mi padre murió y me quedé sola, me fui a vivir con unos amigos de mi padre que me acogieron incondicionalmente.- Ellos tenían... bueno, digamos que tienen un rango muy distinguido en la sociedad escocesa y, cuando me fui a vivir con ellos, entré en una de esas escuelas de niños ricos. Tenía su propio club de tiro con arco y fue allí donde me aficioné ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Donde aprendiste?

- ¿Si te digo que aprendí en un sueño, me creerías?

No, no me creería. De hecho, se empezó a reír a carcajadas, lo cual hizo que me hiciera un poco molesto pero, en cuanto vio mi cara de seriedad, dejó de reír casi de golpe.

- Hablas en serio.

- Es una de las habilidades que me traje en el bolsillo cuando desperté del coma.

- Nunca había oído nada parecido.

- Créeme, lo que me pasó durante el coma es una auténtica locura en todo su esplendor.

- Estás despertando mi curiosidad.

- Tal vez en otra ocasión. No quiero que salgas huyendo en la primera cita.

- Entonces en la próxima cita.

- La verdad es que es una historia bastante larga. Tal vez necesite más de una cita.- dije bromeando aunque, en parte, también lo hacía porque quería más de una cita con ella.

- De repente me siento como si fuera el sultán y tú Sherezade.- bromeó ella.- ¿Planeas mantenerme intrigada mil y una noches hasta que me cuentes toda la historia?

- Suena interesante. Tal vez lo haga.- le dije sonriendo, pero luego arrugué la nariz, frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Quién es Sherezade?

- ¿Nunca has oído hablar de "Las mil y una noche"?- me preguntó sorprendida.

- Te recuerdo que he olvidado buena parte de mi vida desde el coma y que a penas recuerdo un puñado de cosas.

- ¿Tan pocas cosas recuerdas?- me encogí de hombros mientras sonreía a modo de respuesta.- De acuerdo, empecemos por lo básico.- dijo ella con determinación.- ¿Cual es tú color favorito?

- El azul.- sin entender el porque de esa pregunta.

- ¿Y tu número favorito?- siguió preguntando.

- El siete.

- ¿Verano o invierno?

- Otoño... creo- respondí frunciendo el ceño.

- ¿Comida favorita?

Fui a responder, pero de golpe, me quedé callado. Había comido distintas cosas desde que desperté del coma, algunas más buenas que otra, pero no podía decir ninguna que me gustase más que otra en particular. No tenía comida favorita.

- ¿No lo sabes?- insistió ella, a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.- Entonces esa será mi misión en la próxima cita: Vamos a descubrir tu comida favorita.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?- pregunté con curiosidad.

- Probando distintos sitios para ir a comer.

- ¿No será demasiado para un día?

- Tú dijiste que necesitabas más de un día para contarme tu historia, pues yo necesito más de un día para saber que te gusta de comer.- respondió sonriendo.- Por ejemplo, vamos a ver si te gustan las fresas.- Me dijo pasándome su plato con el trozo de tarta que le quedaba.

- ¿No deberías acabártelo tú?

- Me doy por satisfecha con lo que ya me he comido y, además, siento más curiosidad por saber si te gusta.

Miré en plato con cierta inseguridad. La verdad es que no había comido fresas desde que desperté del coma y, la verdad, no se me había ocurrido preguntarle a nadie que era lo que me gustaba y lo que no. Probé el último trozo de tarta y, tras unos segundos, me sorprendió descubrir que me gustaba, y mucho. Desde luego, si este sitio era conocido por su tarta de fresa, entonces tenía su fama bien merecida.

Mientras disfrutaba del trozo de tarta que me acababa de comer, vi como Tara parecía aguantarse la risa mientras buscaba algo en el bolso. La miré extrañado mientras ella sacaba su móvil, buscó algo en él y, a los pocos segundos, escuché el típico click que hace la cámara del teléfono cuando haces una foto. Eso hizo que la mirase aun más extrañado y, por toda respuesta, ella me entregó su móvil.

- Será un recuerdo divertido de esta tarde.- me dijo sonriendo.

En el móvil se podía ver claramente una foto mía con cara extrañada, el ceño fruncido y la nariz llena de nata.

- ¿No iras a guardar esa foto?- pregunté mientras me limpiaba la nariz.

- Será una garantía. Una forma de asegurarme que me cuentas tu historia.- bromeó ella.- Además, me gusta esa cara de cachorrito abandonado que parece que pones en la foto.

- Eres una mujer cruel, Tara.

- ¿Entonces que te parece? ¿Nos vemos este fin de semana?

- No me dejas otra opción.- respondí sonriendo.

- Haces que suene como si fuese algo malo.

- Vas a usarme de conejillo de indias.

- Pero solo para descubrir cual es tu comida preferida.- se quedó mirándome por unos segundos, pensativa.- ¿Has comido Fish and Chip?

- La verdad es que aun no he probado nada de comida rápida.

- Bueno, pues ya tenemos por donde empezar.

* * *

><p><em>Aquí os traigo un capítulo nuevo.<em>

_No se si ha quedado muy bien explicado a que se dedica la familia de Kili. Erebor (sí, lo se, me he llevado el premio a la originalidad eligiendo el nombre) sería una empresa de joyería y orfebrería. Para que os hagáis una idea, podría decirse que es más o menos el mismo tipo de negocio que Tiffany. Pensé que era un negocio que encajaba con una "familia de enanos". También he querido mantener la idea de que Fili sea el heredero de Thomas/Thorin, motivo por el cual he pensado que sería mejor que los padres de los hermanos estuviesen muertos (siempre he supuesto que la hermana de Thomas es mayor que él y que ella habría sido la encargada de llevar el negocio de no haber muerto), eso justificaría que se criaran con su tío y que Fili fuera el heredero de Thomas._

_En fin, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que os guste ;)_


	4. Heridas Imborrables

**Heridas Imborrables**

Aquella mañana descubrí una extraña habilidad. Podía diseñar un edificio que ya había imaginado anteriormente mientras mi mente divagaba en todo lo ocurrido en mi cita con Tara. Las pocas veces que mi mente se centraba totalmente en el diseño, apenas tenía que corregir pequeños detalles. Y mientras dibujaba, mi menté repetía una y otra vez la cita que tuve el día anterior. No es que hubiese sido exactamente como recordaba, pero no por ello me había cautivado menos y, de alguna manera, podía ver que parte de Tauriel seguía aún en ella y eso me encantaba, aunque las cosas nuevas que iba descubriendo en ella me apasionaban en igual medida.

- ¿Lo entiendes, Kilian? Es una gran oportunidad.- dijo Caleb a mis espaldas. No recordaba que me hubiese empezado a hablar en ningún momento.

- Sí.- respondí distraídamente.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Seanna.

- ¿Qué me parece el qué?- les pregunté, haciendo que mi mente volviese por un momento al presente.

Me volví hacia ellos y vi que ambos me miraban con el ceño fruncido. Caleb incluso parecía enfadado. No entendía que me había perdido.

- ¿Te has enterado de algo de lo que te acabamos de contar?- me preguntó Seanna.

- La verdad es que tenía la cabeza en otra parte.- comenté algo avergonzado.- Lo siento.

- ¡A la mierda!- gritó Caleb enfadado mientras me pasaba un folio impreso.- Que lo lea él. Paso de volver a explicárselo.

En el papel que me acababa de pasar había un anuncio de un concurso de arquitectura. Una famosa cadena de hoteles de lujo querían poner uno a las afueras de Londres y, para ello, convocaban un concurso de arquitectura para cualquiera que se viera capaz de llevar el proyecto a cabo. Era una propuesta interesante aunque arriesgada. Los concursos tienen el problema de que todo el trabajo de diseño nunca se paga, a menos que salgas ganador. Por lo que si no sales elegido, podría considerarse una pérdida de tiempo y dinero.

- ¿Creéis que podríamos hacernos con el proyecto?- les pregunté sin dejar de mirar el anuncio.

- ¿No has visto quién financia el concurso?- me preguntó Seanna.- Es Drake Hayes.

- ¿El multimillonario?

- Multibillonario.- me corrigió Caleb, haciendo especial incapié en la b.- A ese tío le sale dinero por las orejas. Hacer ese hotel es el sueño de muchos arquitectos, pero si además el proyecto lo financia Hayes... para ese tío solo trabajan los mejores de los mejores y ganar ese concurso sería triunfar en el mundo de la arquitectura contemporánea.

Drake Hayes. Trader multibillonario. A sus 40 años, era uno de los solteros más codiciados, no solo del país, sino del mundo. Único heredero de una familia acaudalada, había sabido jugar en bolsa lo suficientemente bien como para convertirse en una de las personas más ricas del mundo, por no decir directamente la más rica. Se decía que cuidaba mucho sus inversiones y que no hacía uso de su fortuna a la ligera, lo que le había valido su fama de avaro. Si un hombre como él invertía en la creación de un hotel de lujo, es porque esperaba que los beneficios de ese hotel acabasen por incrementar su ya considerable fortuna. Además, como dijo Caleb, para él solo trabaja el mejor en su campo, por lo que trabajar para Drake podría atraernos nuevos e importantes clientes. Sin contar el beneficio económico que este trabajo nos daría.

- Será una competencia dura. No creo que los demás participantes nos los vayan a poner fácil precisamente.

- Eso ya lo sabemos, Kilian.- comentó Seanna con mirada casi suplicante.- Aun así, tenemos que darlo todo por este proyecto. Oportunidades como éstas solo se presentan una vez en la vida.

- De acuerdo, hagámoslo.- dije devolviéndole el impreso a Caleb viendo como ambos se abrazaban.- Que no se diga que no lo hemos intentado.

- Voy a registrarnos ahora mismo.- dijo Caleb mientras se abalanzaba a toda prisa hacia su ordenador.

- Eres genial Kilian. Seguro que lo logramos.

Apenas dijo esas palabras, Seanna me abrazó con fuerza y, aunque al principio le devolví el abrazo, lo largo que éste fue me hizo sentir un poco incómodo.

Seanna se apartó de un rápido movimiento, como si se hubiese quemado y me sonrió como si se disculpara por algo. Creo que me había perdido algo, o mejor dicho, había olvidado algo. Aun así, yo no dije nada y ella tampoco, por lo que al poco tiempo acabé por olvidarlo.

Aquel día nos quedamos hasta tarde en el estudio, trabajando en el proyecto del hotel y yo aun seguía en ello cuando Caleb y Seanna se fueron. La verdad es que me abstraje tanto con esto que no me dí cuenta de la hora que era hasta que mi hermano vino a recogerme. Me levanté para abrirle la puerta del estudio pero, apenas me puse en pie, por poco no me caí al suelo. Me había dado una fuerte punzada en la pierna derecha, como si me hubiesen clavado algo a la altura del muslo derecho. Finley debió escuchar la caída porque, al momento, empezó a llamar insistentemente a la puerta.

- Kili, ¿qué es ese ruido?- le escuché preguntarme tras la puerta.- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, sí. Espera un minuto y ahora te abro.

Me agarré a la mesa más cercana y me serví de ella para incorporarme. El dolor seguía latiéndome en la pierna, pero parecía ir atenuándose poco a poco. Demasiado poco a poco para mi gusto. Aquel dolor me tenía totalmente desconcertado. Solo recordaba un dolor parecido a ese, y era imposible que fuese por eso.

Con cierta dificultad, y apoyándome en todo lo que me iba encontrando por el camino, llegué a la puerta y le abrí a mi hermano. Éste parecía verse preocupado, hasta que se percató de mi postura, apoyando todo el peso en la pierna izquierda mientras me frotaba la zona dolorida de la derecha.

- ¿Otra vez la pierna?- me preguntó, aunque más que una pregunta, parecía una afirmación, como si aquel dolor fuese algo habitual.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Esa pierna te ha estado dando la lata desde que, a los siete años, casi te la atraviesas con la barra de un tobogán.- me comentó mientras hacía que le pasara un brazo por el hombro y me ayudaba a llegar hasta una silla.- A veces, cuando llevas mucho tiempo sentado o tumbado, te vuelve a doler. Aunque también creo que tiene que ver con el cambio de tiempo.- añadió sonriendo como para restarle importancia.

- No es lo que yo recuerdo.- murmuré cabizbajo.

- ¿Qué es lo que recuerdas?

- Una flecha. Una flecha negra de Morgul.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó sin entender.

- Una flecha envenenada.- le expliqué levantando finalmente la mirada.- Durante el coma soñé que me disparaban una justo en el mismo punto en que me duele.- seguí contándole mientras me llevaba la mano a la parte de la pierna que aun me dolía.- Es todo tan extraño. Antes de despertar soñé que me moría, que me clavaban dos flechas. Una en el abdomen y otra en el pecho. Y cuando despierto, me encuentro dos cicatrices en esa misma zona resultado de unas puñaladas. Y ahora me entero de que me pasa algo parecido en la pierna.

- Tal vez tu subconsciente buscaba una manera de relacionar en tu sueño lo que te había pasado en la vida real.

- ¿En un mundo de fantasía?

- ¿Por qué no?- respondió encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré con resignación y eché la cabeza hacia atrás. Todo esto era cada vez más absurdo.

- ¿Como ocurrió?- le pregunté finalmente.

- ¿El qué?

- Lo de la pierna ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Fue cuando fuimos de vacaciones de verano a Escocia para visitar a nuestros abuelos. Tú tenías 7 años y yo 12.- me explicó.- Estábamos en un parque infantil que había cerca de casa de los abuelos. Conocimos a otra pareja de hermanos. Un niño rubio de unos 10 años y una niña pelirroja de tu edad. Creo que al crío no le caímos bien, porque la tomó con nosotros desde que nos acercamos a su hermana para jugar, así que nos peleábamos con él muchas veces, pero tú parabas en cuanto su hermana empezaba a hacer pucheros y te ibas con ella a los columpios o al tobogán mientras yo seguía dándome de tortas con el rubiales. Aquél día, mientras ese chico y yo nos perseguíamos por el parque para tirarnos barro, tú te llevaste a la niña a uno de los toboganes. No se porqué decidiste que un tobogán con la barandilla rota era la mejor opción. Fue un error por mi parte no haberte vigilado en ese momento. Aquel día, papá me echó una buena bronca por ello.

- Eras un crío.- le dije, intentando restarle importancia.

- Pero soy el mayor. Debería haber cuidado mejor de ti ese día.

Fili bajó la mirada, como si aún se culpase de lo que sucedió aquél día. Suspiró y se pasó la mano por la cabeza. Unos minutos después, volvió a alzar la vista hacia mí y continuó hablando.

- No tengo ni idea de como pasó y, si aquella niña no hubiese gritado, es posible que no nos hubiésemos enterado de nada hasta el último momento. Cuando el otro chico y yo llegamos a donde estabais, te encontramos sentado en una postura extraña justo al final del tobogán y la niña no paraba de llorar. Tuve que acercarme más para ver que sucedía y, cuando llegué, vi como un hierro del tobogán se te había clavado en la pierna. Te mordías el labio para no gritar y apretabas los puños con fuerza, pero las lágrimas te salían a borbotones y de vez en cuando gimoteabas un poco. No me quedé a ver nada más, simplemente salí corriendo a buscar a nuestros padres, que estaban a penas a un par de casas de distancia del parque. Mamá vino conmigo de vuelta al parque mientras nuestro padre llamaba a una ambulancia. Fue rara la escena que nos encontramos allí.- comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa.- Parecías más calmado pese a que aun tenías el hierro clavado en la pierna. La niña te había cogido la mano y, aunque tenía la nariz roja de haber llorado y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, te estaba cantando una nana en gaélico. Nunca había escuchado nada así, pero, cuando se lo pregunté a nuestra abuela, me dijo que era una nana muy antigua pero muy conocida en Escocia. El caso es que la nana pareció tener un efecto sedante sobre ti. Cuando llegó la ambulancia se sorprendió de lo tranquilo que estabas. No te rompiste la pierna de milagro, pero te tuviste que pasar un mes de reposo en silla de ruedas y otros dos más usando unas muletas y haciendo rehabilitación.

- ¿Qué pasó con los hermanos?

- Desde que te hiciste esa herida no fuimos más al parque, así que no los volvimos a ver. Solo los conocíamos de una semana y yo no me preocupaba por saber a quien le tiraba del pelo y le llenaba el culo de barro.- bromeó.- Así que ni si quiera me acuerdo de como se llaman.

- No logro recordarlo.

- Por eso te lo he contado, ¿no?

- No es eso.- le expliqué con cierta frustración.- A veces, cuando me explicáis algo de mi vida antes del coma, según me lo contáis, empiezo a recordarlo. Como si, de alguna manera, las palabras fuesen una especie de llave que libera esos recuerdos, pero otras, simplemente no me acuerdo.

- Bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez ni si quiera lo recordases antes del coma.

- Pero si recuerdo lo de la casa del árbol que intentamos hacer en el jardín.- dije alzando la voz algo más de lo que pretendía por la frustración y, como para hacer más incapié en aquel comentario, me levanté, sintiendo una punzada en la pierna, no tan dolorosa como antes, pero si bastante molesta. Aun así, apreté los labios para ahogar una queja y me mantuve en pie.- Lo que viví durante el coma fue tan real que a veces me cuesta diferenciarlo del mundo de verdad. Recuerdo a los trolls que intentaron comernos pero acabaron convertidos en piedras, a las arañas gigantes del Bosque Negro. Recuerdo como un dragón escupe fuego casi arrasa Ciudad del Lago.- suspiré, casi con resignación, mientras me dejaba caer en la silla que había tras de mi.- Y recuerdo perfectamente como una flecha negra de Morgul se me clavó en la pierna. Recuerdo como me ardía la pierna a cada paso que daba. Recuerdo un dolor más insoportable de lo que nunca he sentido, pero no a dos niños jugando en un tobogán.

Miré a mi hermano y parecía perdido, no como si no supiese de que hablaba, que posiblemente así era, pues nunca le llegué a contar lo que soñé durante el coma. Más bien parecía que no supiese como reaccionar. Como actuar ante todo aquello que le estaba contando.

- Sabes, hay veces que me descubro a mí mismo pensando en ese idioma tan raro en el que te hablé cuando desperté del coma. Como si una parte de mí aún siguiese atrapada en aquel sueño y... Sé que no fue real, pero una parte de mí no quiere olvidarlo.

- ¿Tiene eso algo que ver con Tauriel?

Miré a mi hermano fijamente ante aquella pregunta. Realmente no sabía como responder a eso. En aquel sueño, había amado a Tauriel más que a mi propia vida y puede que aun siguiera haciéndolo pero, lo que más me sorprendió de aquella pregunta fue el darme cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que desperté, no había vuelto a pensar en ella, solo en Tara.

¿Realmente sentía algo por Tara? ¿O era acaso todo un reflejo de la Tauriel que yo amé? A Tara la conocía de apenas un par de días, pero se parecían tanto... no solo físicamente. La forma de hablar, su forma de moverse, siempre tan elegante. Incluso se parecían en la forma de ser... ¿o era acaso lo que yo quería pensar?

- ¿Kili?- me llamó al ver que no reaccionaba.- ¿Estás bien?

- Yo... He conocido a alguien.

Fili pestañeó confundido. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de como el cambio de tema le había descolocado, sin contar que yo debía verme casi tan confundido como él.

- ¿A quién?

- A una chica. Ella...

- ¿Ella qué?- preguntó Fili animándome a continuar, pero yo no era capaz ni de poner en orden las ideas en mi cabeza.

- Es como Tauriel.- miré a mi hermano fijamente durante unos segundos con expresión asustada.- ¿Crees que me estoy volviendo loco? ¿Qué estoy reflejando a uno de los personajes con los que soñé en una persona real? ¿O incluso que pueda ser una ilusión?

- ¿Tienes alguna foto de ella?- negué con la cabeza, a lo que Fili suspiró, se quedó pensativo durante unos segundos y luego volvió a preguntar.- ¿Has quedado con ella?

- Mañana, en la entrada del parque que hay junto al canal.

- De acuerdo. Entonces hagamos una cosa.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a uno de los cajones que había sobre mi mesa. Rebuscó algo en su interior y finalmente sacó una hoja... la hoja en la que tenía dibujada el retrato de Tauriel.

- ¿Como sabías donde estaba?- le pregunté con curiosidad.

- Soy tu hermano. Te conozco muy bien... Y tú eres demasiado predecible.- añadió como queriendo relajar la tensión.- Bien. La chica del dibujo es Tauriel, ¿no?- asentí con la cabeza, por lo que continuó hablando.- Mañana te llevaré al parque, veré a esa chica y comprobaremos si es una ilusión o realmente es igual a Tauriel. No has tenido alucinaciones ni nada parecido desde que despertaste y de eso hace ya cinco meses. Si es una alucinación, viene con demasiado retraso.- bromeó Fili.- No estás loco, hermanito. Solo un poco obsesionado.

Sonreí agradecido por la oferta de mi hermano y, la verdad, ya me sentía algo más tranquilo. Incluso la pierna me había dejado de doler.

- Por cierto, ¿como se llama la chica?

- Tara ¿Por qué?

- Tauriel... Tara... A lo mejor estas más obsesionado de lo que pensaba.

* * *

><p><em>Este capitulo no tiene mucho que comentar, o eso creo. <em>

_Espero que os haya gustado la historia de la herida en la pierna de Kili. Me pareció interesante que la tuviese en el mundo real y darle una explicación de como se lo hizo. Además, estoy pensando en que esa cicatriz sea una parte importante de la historia._

_Supuestamente en este capítulo iba a empezar la segunda cita de Kili y Tara, pero cuando me quise dar cuenta, me había enrollado demasiado contando lo de la herida de Kili y era ya estirar demasiado el capítulo, así que dejaremos la cita para el próximo capítulo._

_Por último, no se si alguien se habrá dado cuenta de que en este capítulo aparece un nuevo personaje de Tolkien humanizado para formar parte del fic. Sí, Drake Hayes es el personaje en cuestión, y por si el nombre y su forma de ser no os ha dado suficientes pistas, os diré que se trata, nada más y nada menos, que de nuestro querido Smaug (_Drake e_s un nombre ingles que significa dragón y_ Hayes _significa "descendiente de Aodh" que, si no me equivoco, significa fuego en gaelico). Si alguien quiere imaginarlo con forma humana, imaginad a Benedict Cumberbatch (que pa algo le ha dado la voz y la captura de movimiento). Se me ocurrió que convertirlo en trader y hacerle heredero de una buena herencia era la mejor manera de justificar su fortuna y su participación en el proyecto en el que pretende participar Kili. Además, por si no lo sabeis, Forbes hizo una lista con los personajes ficticios más ricos de la historia y Smaug se encuentra en segundo lugar, justo tras el tío Gilito y por encima de personajes como Carliste Cullen, Tony Stark o Tywin Lannister, así que he querido reprensentar eso de alguna manera en el fic ^^U_

_Pues eso es todo por ahora, espero que os guste y no olvideis de dejar comentarios._


	5. Fish and Chips

**Fish and Chips**

Finley miró el dibujo, luego a la chica que estaba en la entrada del parque y otra vez más el dibujo. Estuvo haciendo eso mismo una y otra vez durante un rato hasta que finalmente dijo.

- Dos cosas. La primera: de verdad, Kili, plantéate el hecho de estudiar Bellas Artes porque dibujas jodídamente bien.- me dijo sin dejar de mirar el dibujo.

- Muy gracioso.

- Y lo segundo... ¿seguro que no la conocías de antes?- me preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

- Me planteé esa posibilidad en su momento, pero ella no dijo nada de que me conociera ni nada por el estilo.

- Eso sí que es raro. Hasta donde yo sé, no puedes soñar con alguien que no conoces.

- ¿Sabes, Fili? Aquel coma no tuvo nada que no fuera normal.- le dije mientras salía del coche.

- Ya lo veo.- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche.- Avísame cuando quieras que te recoja.

- Vale, papá.- respondí bromeando mientras cerraba la puerta del coche.

Escuché a mi espalda como mi hermano se marchaba en su coche mientras me acercaba hasta donde Tara me esperaba. Estaba apoyada en una bici y mirando algo en su móvil.

- Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, pero había un buen atasco para llegar hasta aquí.- le dije una vez estuve junto a ella.

- Está bien. Tampoco has tardado demasiado.- respondió sonriendo mientras empezábamos a andar... mientras ella empujaba su bicicleta.

- ¿Has venido en bici?

- Resulta práctica para moverse por Londres. Haces ejercicio, no contaminas y es fácil de aparcar. Además, ayer se me ocurrió un plan.

- ¿Qué plan?- le pregunté con curiosidad y algo de miedo.

- ¿Sabes montar en bici?

- Esa es una de las muchas cosas que no recuerdo.

- Entonces creo que es un buen momento para averiguarlo.

Tras decir eso, volvió la vista hacia el frente con una sonrisa y yo seguí su mirada para encontrarme frente por frente a un puesto de alquiler de bicicletas. Definitivamente esto me iba a doler.

- ¡Auch!

- Quejica.

- Quejica herido para ti.

- Solo es agua y eso de la rodilla un arañoncito.

- Eso no hace que duela menos.

Tal como predije, había dolido.

Todo había ido bien. Alquilamos una bicicleta para mi y, por suerte, parecía que si que sabía conducir, o al menos mi cuerpo parecía recordarlo. Paseamos por el parque y luego bajamos hasta el canal. Una parte del zoo daba al canal, así que mucha gente paseaba por allí como una manera de visitar gratis el zoológico. Todo iba perfecto hasta que, en mitad del camino, nos topamos con un bache que ocupaba casi todo el ancho de éste. Tara lo esquivó con facilidad, pero mi cuerpo decidió que sería divertido olvidar como montar en bici. La parte buena es que me caí hacia la derecha, lo que evitó que me cayera al canal y acabase empapado. La mala es que me arañé toda la rodilla contra el pavimento.

Dimos media vuelta y, al llegar a una zona de césped, nos sentamos y Tara se puso a limpiarme la herida con ayuda de su botella de agua y un paquete de pañuelos de papel. Cuando terminó, me miré la herida y no pude evitar fruncir el ceño.

- Genial. Ahora tengo un código de barras en la rodilla.

- Venga, no te quejes.- dijo ella mientras guardaba el paquete de pañuelos y la botella de agua.- Podría ser peor.

- No tentemos a la suerte.

- ¿Puedes andar?

- Podría intentarlo, pero, si no te importa, prefiero descansar la rodilla un poco.- le dije mientras me tumbaba en el césped. Hacía muy buen día y apenas había nubes en el cielo. Todo un acontecimiento cuando vives en Londres.

- Ojalá hubiese más días así.- dijo mientras se echaba a mi lado, usando su mochila como una improvisada almohada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Es más fácil ver las estrellas.

- ¿Lo dices por tu trabajo?

- Estamos en Londres Kilian.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Aquí es casi imposible ver las estrellas. Llueve o nieva la mitad del año, y la otra mitad está nublado.

- Escocia tiene que ser peor.- comenté encogiéndome de hombros.

- No te haces una idea. Por eso trabajamos con telescopios electrónicos. Las imágenes se obtienen vía satélite. De otro modo, sería casi imposible mirar las estrellas. Aun así, poder alzar la vista al cielo y verlo cubierto de tantas brillantes luces, ver como te observan desde la distancia... No hay nada más maravilloso.- dijo mirando hacia el cielo de manera ensoñadora.- Hay tantas cosas ahí arriba, Kilian. Tanta belleza... Es una pena que las luces de la ciudad mantengan ocultas las del cielo.

Realmente era como Tauriel. Amaba la luz de las estrellas tanto como ella... y era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Aún una parte de mí seguía pensando que pudiera ser una alucinación pero, otra parte de mí sabía que era real. Si realmente fuese una alucinación, ¿no hubiese sido más lógico que siguiese siendo la misma elfa que aparecía en mis sueños? Además, mi hermano también la había visto. Ella era real y no podía estar más fascinado por ello.

- Una vez vi una luna de fuego.- dije casi sin pensar.

- ¿Una luna de fuego?- preguntó extrañada mientras se giraba a mí.

Me equivoqué. Me había perdido por un momento en la conversación que tuvimos... que Tauriel y yo tuvimos en la prisión del palacio de Thranduil y en lo mucho que me recordaba ese momento al que estaba viviendo ahora y lo diferente que eran al mismo tiempo. Y mientras esos recuerdos inundaban mi mente, había soltado aquella frase sin querer, así que tuve que improvisar una mentira sobre la marcha para no parecer un idiota o, peor aun, un loco.

- Fue hace años, cuando mis padres aun vivían. Fuimos de acampada todos juntos y, a la caída de la noche ahí estaba. Una colosal luna de fuego. Enorme, roja y dorada. Bañaba el cielo, iluminando todo a nuestro alrededor.

- No era una luna de fuego.- dijo sonriendo.- Posiblemente solo fuese un eclipse de luna.

- Eso intenta explicárselo a unos críos de 8 y 13 años. Para mi hermano y para mí, aquello era una luna de fuego.

- Desde luego es una idea mucho más romántica que decir que la tierra se ha interpuesto entre el sol y la luna.- comentó sonriendo pero, de repente, como impulsada por un resorte, se volvió hacia mi.- Un momento, ¿no se supone que tú no recordabas nada?

- Y sigo sin hacerlo, pero mi hermano me va contando historias de cuando eramos pequeños. Me enseña fotos, vídeos y cosas así y, gracias a eso, puedo recordar algunas cosas.

- Lo cual me recuerda... ¿Vamos a devolver la bici?- me preguntó sonriendo.- Cerca hay un puesto de Fish and Chips y aún sigo queriendo descubrir tu comida favorita.

Mi pierna parecía encontrarse mucho mejor después de descansar un rato, así que aprovechamos para devolver mi bicicleta. Tara aparcó la suya en una parada de bicis que había junto al parque y luego nos dirigimos a un puesto que había cerca de allí, no muy lejos del canal. Compramos un cartucho grande de Fish and Chips y dos cervezas, y nos sentamos en el primer banco que encontramos cerca.

- ¿Y bien?- me preguntó Tara en cuanto tome el primer bocado.

- No está mal.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros.- Pero por ahora prefiero una buena cerveza a pescado frito.- añadí dándole un trago al botellín que tenía en la mano.

- Bueno, tampoco es que sea un manjar.- admitió ella dándole a su trozo de pescado.- Por algo teníamos que empezar.

- ¿Ya has planeado algo para la próxima cita?

- Pues había pensado en probar con la pasta.- comentó sonriendo.- Y resulta que yo hago unos espaguetis a la carbonara que serían la envidia de cualquier chef.

- ¿Eso significa que me estás invitando a tu casa?

- O podemos ir a la tuya.

- Teniendo en cuenta que ahora mismo estoy viviendo con mi tío, creo que tu casa es una mejor opción.

- ¿Por qué vives con tu tío?- me preguntó con curiosidad.

- Porque es demasiado sobreprotector.- respondí encogiéndome de hombros mientras le volvía a dar un nuevo trago a mi cerveza.- Cuando salí del hospital me hizo quedarme en su casa. Decía que le preocupaba que viviese solo teniendo problemas de memorias, pero creo que en realidad lo hizo para tenerme vigilado y asegurarse de que no me pasa nada. Creo que le ha afectado más el hecho de que me ataquen que el que no tenga memoria.

- ¿Y hasta cuando vas a seguir con él?

- La verdad es que ni siquiera me lo he planteado.- respondí frunciendo el ceño.- ¿Cuándo se supone que tendría que volver a casa?

- Supongo que cuando estés preparado para vivir solo y no creo que para eso haya un tiempo definido. Cada uno tiene el suyo.

- Tal vez debería plantearme hacerlo. Al menos gradualmente.

- ¿Gradualmente?- me preguntó dejando ver que no entendía a que me refería.

- Irme un día, un fin de semana. Podría ser una buena manera de ir volviendo a la normalidad poco a poco.

- Podría ser una buena idea.- comentó sonriendo.- Puede que al volver a tu casa empieces a recordar más cosas.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Bueno, supongo que será más fácil recordar si estas en los lugares donde solías estar y con la gente con la que solías estar.

No podía evitarlo. No podía dejar de mirarla fijamente y memorizar cada uno de sus gestos, su sonrisa, su mirada. Me tenía fascinado y no se debía solo al hecho de que se pareciese a Tauriel. Tara era tan parecida y tan diferente... me encantaba.

Tara se quedó también mirándome igual de fijamente y, al poco, apartó la mirada sonrojada.

- Entonces, ¿qué te parece?- dijo cambiando de tema.- ¿Espaguetis a la carbonara el próximo día?

- ¿En tu casa?

- Si quieres, la próxima podemos hacerla en la tuya pero, ¿te atreverías a cocinar tú la próxima vez?- preguntó casi de manera desafiante, lo cual provocó que yo mismo rompiese a reír y ella no tardó en unirse a mí.

- La pregunta tendría que ser si tú te atreverías a comer lo que yo cocine.- le dije cuando conseguí dejar de reír.- Te recuerdo que he olvidado casi toda mi vida y eso incluye cocinar.

- Pues deberías intentarlo, si no nunca saldrás de casa de tu tío.

- Entonces prepárate para ser mi conejillo de indias.- bromeé.

- Por si acaso, llevaré un antiácido.

El resto del día transcurrió sin nada excepcional que contar, pero pasó tan rápido que, para cuando nos quisimos dar cuenta, estaba empezando a anochecer. Le mandé un mensaje a mi hermano para que viniese a buscarme y, mientras llegaba, Tara me hizo compañía en la entrada del parque. Quise que subiera conmigo en el coche, pues aunque aun no había oscurecido por completo, me sentiría más tranquilo si la acompañaba hasta su casa, pero ella se negaba a dejar su bici y ésta no cabía en el maletero del coche, por lo que quedamos en que, cuando llegase a su casa, me mandaría un mensaje al móvil para decirme que había llegado bien. Mi hermano no tardó en aparecer con su reluciente Aston Martin, captando la mirada de algún que otro curioso y... me bloqueé ¿Como debía despedirme? ¿Le decía adiós solamente? ¿La besaba? ¿Le daba la mano? ¿Qué debía hacer?

- Ten cuidado por el camino.- le dije a modo de despedida.

Ella sonrió y, por toda respuesta, se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla. Yo la miré fijamente, sin ser capaz de reaccionar de ninguna manera, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se hiciese aún más amplia. Luego se montó en su bici y, antes de marcharse se volvió hacia mi y me dijo:

- Buenas noches, Kilian Durnin.

Miré casi como un idiota como se iba alejando, sin recordar nada de lo que había a mi alrededor, hasta que el pitido de un coche me hizo volver a la realidad.

- No es por nada, Kili, pero se supone que no puedo aparcar aquí y no me apetece que me pongan una multa.

Me volví hacia mi hermano, que se había asomado por la ventanilla del coche para llamarme y fui hacia allí, pasando entre los cuatro curiosos que se habían acercado a ver el coche.

- ¿No podías haber traído un coche más llamativo?- le pregunté a mi hermano al entrar dentro.

- No me gusta coger el coche de la empresa.- comentó Fili arrugando la frente.- Me siento como si estuviese robando o algo así.

- A veces eres demasiado honrado.- bromeé.

- Mira quién fue a hablar.- dijo mientras arrancaba el coche y se ponía en marcha.- ¿Por qué no la has besado?

- No lo sé.- le dije con sinceridad.- La mitad de las veces ni siquiera sé qué hacer.

- Supongo que, para ti, todo esto es nuevo.- comentó mi hermano casi sin resignación.- ¿No recuerdas a ninguna de tus anteriores parejas?- negué con la cabeza.- ¿Ni siquiera de Seanna?

- No... un momento, ¿has dicho Seanna?- pregunté en cuanto mi cerebro procesó aquel dato.

- Sí, Seanna Turner. Tu compañera de trabajo.

- ¿Estuvimos saliendo?- pregunté sorprendido.

- Durante dos años. O más bien ella salió contigo durante dos años. Tú estabas demasiado obsesionado con el estudio por aquel entonces y, según me comentó ella, apenas teníais una relación de pareja, sobre todo los últimos meses.

- ¿Y qué hay de Caleb?

- Él estuvo enamorado de Seanna desde que os conocisteis los tres y se tragó su orgullo cuando empezasteis a salir porque solo quería verla feliz. Incluso te pidió permiso para pedirle salir a ella a los seis meses de que rompieseis.- añadió sonriendo.

- No recuerdo nada de eso.

Finley esperó hasta que nos detuvimos en un semáforo en rojo. Se volvió hacia mi y me miró seriamente.

- Kilian, ¿te has planteado la posibilidad de que no llegues a recuperar la memoria completamente?

¿Qué si me lo había planteado? Todos y cada uno de los días desde que desperté me había hecho esa misma pregunta. Había recordado un puñado de cosas desde entonces, pero apenas era una cuarta parte del resto de mi vida y no siempre que me hablaban de algo de mi pasado lograba recordarlo. Tal vez iba siendo hora de hacerme a la idea de que no lograría recordarlo todo. Me dejé caer contra el respaldo del asiento, suspiré con resignación y miré al frente.

- Está en verde.- dije al ver que seguía parado en el semáforo.

- Y tú no has respondido a mi pregunta.- continuó él mientras volvía la vista al frente y seguía con el camino de vuelta a casa de nuestro tío.

- Lo sé.

- Eso significa que no vas a responderme.

- Aún no.

Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron en absoluto silencio, hasta que finalmente me volví hacia Fili con la intención de comentarle lo que había planeado.

- Estoy pensando en volver a casa.

Kili apartó un segundo la vista de la carretera para mirarme, luego volvió a centrarse en ella y, un par de segundos después, repitió esa acción.

- ¿Crees que es buena idea?- me preguntó con seriedad.

- No tengo ni idea, pero puede que al volver a mi casa empiece a recordar algunas cosas más y creo que ya no pinto demasiado en casa del tío Thomas. Llevo cinco meses viviendo allí y ya va siendo hora de volver a mi rutina de antes, aunque sea poco a poco.

- Parece una buena idea.- admitió Fili tras escuchar mi plan.- Ahora solo queda saber que opinará nuestro tío de esto.

- No recuerdo mucho de él, pero tengo la impresión de que no se lo tomará tan bien como tú.

* * *

><p><em>La verdad es que este capítulo se me ocurrió viendo un reportaje en la tele sobre españoles que viven en Londres. En una ocasión salio una mujer que llevo al reportero a dar un paseo en bici por el canal porque era una manera económica (gratis) de ver algunos animales del zoo y, viendo el reportaje, me imagine que esa era una de las cosas que Kili y Tara podrían hacer.<em>

_Para Fili me imaginé siempre un coche de esos que no todo el mundo puede tener, como un porshe o un jaguar, pero no quería tirar de topicazos y por como me imagino a Fili, pensé que le quedaría bien conducir el mismo coche que James Bond. En esta ocasión se trata de un Aston Martin Vanquish 2013._

_Por último darle las gracias a Paco, mi beta en este fic. Sin él encontraríais este fic lleno de fallos de ortografías (mi gran problema de escribir casi sin pensar lo que escribo ^^U). Muchas gracias._

_Como siempre, espero que os guste este capítulo y no dudéis en dejar comentarios._


End file.
